The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for facilitating communication between a user and a toy and, more particularly, to the use of radio frequency tags in facilitating such communication.
With reference to FIG. 1, a convention apparatus 10 is shown which facilitates communication between a base 12 and a toy 14 to facilitate a semi-interactive play experience for a child (not shown). The base 12 includes a microprocessor 16, an audio circuit 18 and a query circuit 20. The toy 14 includes a responder 22. In operation, the query circuit 20 outputs a pulse signal, usually in the radio frequency spectrum, that is received by the responder 22 of the toy 14. The responder 22 produces a response signal, also in the radio frequency spectrum, in response to the pulse signal from the query circuit 20 of the base 12. The query circuit 20 is further operable to detect the response signal from the responder 22 and to provide an indication to the microprocessor 16 of the proximity of the toy 14. When the microprocessor 16 receives an indication of the proximity of the toy 14, it commands the audio circuit 18 to produce an audible signal directed to the child.
Unfortunately, the conventional method and apparatus suffers from a number of disadvantages, e.g., the audible signals issued from the audio circuit 18 of the base 12 bear no relationship to the relative positions of the child and the toy 14. Rather, the audible signals from the base 12 are a function of the relative positions of between the toy 14 and the base 12. This severely limits the scope of interactive play between the child and the toy 14. Further, there is no relationship between the audio signal from the base 12 and the surroundings in which the base 12, the toy 14, and the child are located. Indeed, the only variable that affects the audible signal issued by the audio circuit 18 is the proximity and/or orientation of the toy 14 with respect to the base 12.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to employ new methods and/or apparatuses for facilitating communication between a user, for example a child, and a toy which take into account the proximity of the user to the toy and/or the surroundings in which the user and toy are located, thereby greatly expanding the range of interactive play enjoyed by the user.